Raising A Storm
by Autumn Artist
Summary: December 25, 1990, Doc Hudson receives a very special, and unexpected, 'gift' at his door. After many trials and tribulations, and with the help of the other RS residents, he raises the legend that will rock the racing world forever.
1. Pilot

I have broken my own cardinal rule in starting closing one door before opening another. But this was one rule I felt I must break. This is the first chapter of a Cars series that I've been planning for quite a while now, much longer than I have with any other of stories. And I felt it was finally time for it to heard.

I have been working on the beginning of this story on and very off since January. I would have gotten this out MUCH sooner had this leach called college got stuck to the back of neck and sucked the sheer life out of me. Thankfully, it should fall off around the middle of May:)

But in the meantime, I wanted to know what you guys think of this overall chapter before this story gets off the ground

So, without any further ado, I present Raising A Story

* * *

Chapter 1: Pilot

December 25, 1990

12:57 am

A scared and teary eyed woman was driving along the weary and seemingly endless route of 66.

She had been driving for hours on end. Her destination, Los Angelas, California.

But before then, she had to make a stop, somewhere. Anyway on this long forgotten road.

Her only passenger in her 1960s beat up Mustang, a tiny baby boy with light blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. All wrapped up and fast asleep in his carrier, right next to his mother.

The mother took a glance at her sleeping little angel, then the tears started flowing again.

She had never seen a child so beautiful, so innocent looking in her entire life. Like he was an angel sent straight from heaven, just for her.

She called him her little lightning bug. Cause when she first held him in her arms, she felt like her heart had been struck by lightning.

That, and because of the weird lightning bolt shaped birthmark above his heart.

It might sound strange, but in her mind, she couldn't have picked a better name.

Lightning

Lightning McQueen

She loved her little lightning bug with all her heart.

And yet, she couldn't keep him.

The woman's new husband forbid it.

The woman's first husband, little Lightning's father, was the woman's soul mate. The man treated her like a queen, no pun intended.

However, fate would rip the two apart via a mysterious hit and run. Leaving the woman a widow.

After the devastating loss of her husband, a new man, an old family friend, stepped into her life. This man was kind and offered her a shoulder to cry on. But, he had a tendency to be very demanding, and possessive at times. However, always a tender heart, she found a way to over look this negative trait.

The man showered her with gifts and compliments all the time and provided for her, and the woman's aching heart began to heal.

Within months of her husband's death, the woman rewed to this new man. And tried to get her life back on track.

A few weeks after their marriage, the newly weds got some very exciting news.

The woman was pregnant. They couple was astatic.

But when they learned how far she was, the mood was bitter sweet.

The woman was approximately 3 months along. It was her deceased husband's child she was carrying.

While the woman was still joyous as ever to be carrying her beloved late husband's child; the man started carrying resentment.

He wasn't too fond of the idea of raising another man's child.

Not long after they found out, the man's behavior changed.

He was getting cold, and distant towards the woman. And barely looked her in the eye anymore.

And when the woman decided that she was going to give the baby her husband's name; that was it.

The man was furious.

He was screaming and hitting at her. All his blows were aimed at her stomach, but the woman protected her child with her very life.

After it was all said and done, she was left battered and bruised, but her baby was safe.

But she didn't know how much longer she could keep her baby safe.

So, for the time being; she moved out of their home in Los Angelas, and moved back home to Amarillo, Texas.

She completely dropped contact with her husband and was planning on divorcing him.

Little Lightning McQueen was born on November 18, 1990.

That was the happiest day of the woman's life. Little Lightning was the spitting image of her, but she reminded the woman so much of his father with his blond hair and blue eyes.

However, the woman's happiness was short lived when she received a phone call from her soon-to-be ex-husband.

He was furious that she filed for divorce.

He kept screaming at her and threatening her. And everytime she hung up, it kept getting worse.

Until he made a threat that she couldn't possibly ignore.

He told her that if she didn't get back to LA as soon as she could, he was going to track her down and kill both her and the baby.

But that wasn't all he had to say, he told her to get rid of the baby. Or he would do it for her.

The woman thought her heart had stopped beating at that moment. It might as well have, cause she felt like it was ripped right out of her chest.

She loved her child, her little lightning bug, more than anyone can imagine. And she would have rather died than give him up. But if she didn't, he was going to. They both would.

Not knowing what else to do, she done what she had to do. For the good of both of them.

She had to give up her beloved Lightning.

So she packed up her beat up 60s Mustang with Little Lightning and drove and drove and drove. Until she found someone, somewhere, anywhere, that would take her precious baby.

She had found herself on Route 66, somewhere near the New Mexico/Arizona border.

She had been driving for hours, and the more she thought about giving her baby up, the more it made her sick.

But, she knew if she didn't comply with her husband's order, he would surely kill them both.

She was approaching a canyon and she honestly thought of driving off the face of it. Facing death seemed to be the easier option right then. At least their death would be quick, and not prolonged in the hand of her maniac husband. And then they can all be together in heaven with her first husband.

The only thing that erased that thought from her mind was the her headlights beaming down on an old faded sign that said "Welcome to Radiator Springs".

Right up under it read, "A Happy Place".

"A happy place is just what you need, Little One," the woman said, looking down at her sleeping son.

She drove into town, it looked like an ideal small town to live and grow up.

It had basically all it needed.

A cafe/gas station, a few stores here and there, and a clinic with a car still parked infront of it.

'Perfect,' the woman thought as she drove up to the clinic where the iconic 1951 Hudson Hornet was parked.

The woman pulled over and began to write a short letter.

* * *

Paul Doc Hudson was finishing up paper work that early Christmas morning. He was accustomed to staying this late at the office, and the holiday didn't stifle this behavior at all.

He never really cared for Christmas, or any holiday for that matter. And the only thing 'festive' he had in the entire clinic was a tiny Christmas tree on his desk that his good friend Flo gave him.

He was about to finish up when he heard a car door slam and a series of frantic knocks at the front door immediate after.

When he finally got the front door, he saw a car speeding off down the street; and at his feet was what appeared to be a bundle of blankets with a note pinned to it, just sitting at his clinic's doorsteps.

At first glance, he honestly wasn't in the mood to think anything of it at the moment. It was late and he was too tired to be dealing with any pranks someone may have had in store for him. Recalling how fond his friend Ramone is of playing practically jokes on him.

Until the moment he saw movement coming from beneath the blankets.

"What on earth?" Doc asked with shock in his voice as he bent down to exam the sight.

Doc pushed back one of the blankets, and the blood drained from his face.

Beneath the blanket, was the tiny baby, little Lightning McQueen; his big sapphire eyes and stared at the strange man kneeling over him.

"Oh my God!" Doc cried out as he immediately lifted up the carrier and took it inside the warmth of his clinic.

Doc sat the carrier down in the middle of floor as he removed the blankets, momentarily disregarding the note pinned to them.

Doc's thoughts were racing a mile a minute.

'This better be some sort of joke,' and, 'Who in their right mind would leave their child on a complete stranger's door?' were the most common of those racing thoughts.

For a moment, he honestly thought that this was some sort of unpractical joke. Any moment now, he was half expecting the mother, or driver of the car that sped off to come back any minute with a T.V. crew, filming their latest episode of Springer or something.

And the other half expecting to wake up with his head still buried in paper work.

He was hoping, praying that this was some sort of dream.

But the sight before him, and the couple of self inflicted slaps to the face proved to him that he was in reality.

"There has to be some sort of explanation here," Doc said, running a hand through his hair and squeezing the bridge of nose.

"The note," Doc immediately thought, "what about the note?!"

Doc scurried around to feel for the note pinned to the blanket.

"To whoever it may concern," Doc began reading quietly, skimming through the note.

However, as Doc continued to skim through the note, the anger and frustration he felt in his heart soon gave way to sympathy and heartache.

"Please, let my Lightning know that his mother didn't abandon him. That I done what I thought was absolute best for him. Please, whoever you are, let him know that his mother loves him and will always love him. And please, please take good care of my little Lightning bug," Doc felt a tear roll down his cheek as he concluded the note.

The note made Doc's heart wrench and any animosity he felt toward the mother instantly vanished upon finishing the note.

His heart went out to her for suffering what she went through, and for having to make the painful choice that she made.

"Don't worry, I will," Doc uttered.

* * *

Doc had to catch his breath as the moment of the situation finally hit him. He had a child now, to take care of and love as his very own. Granted, he never thought of himself to be a father. It's not that he didn't want to, it's just that he never found someone to share that joy with. Of raising a child.

He had planned on settling down one day, getting married, having kids. But since his terrible wreck that fateful day, those plans were erased.

Who would want to be with a washed up racer anyway?

No one, and Doc painfully knew it.

So, Doc abandoned any thoughts of having of family and decided to focus himself on his new found career, and new life in Radiator Springs, New Mexico.

However, as the years progressed and new families began to call Radiator Springs their home; Doc began to feel a void deep inside him slowly growing.

He seen many-a birthdays, holidays, good times and bad pass throughout Radiator Springs for its families that called it home; and felt alienated through all of them. Sure, he was there to celebrate these occasions with them, but he just felt part of the sidelines; not having a 'real' family of his own to celebrate with. As most of the families grew and moved on, forgetting all about little ole' Radiator Springs; only he and few old faithfuls remained.

Lizzie, Red, Sarge, Filmore, Luigi and Guido, Flo and Ramone, and of course the Sheriff and little 3 year old Mater.

The Sheriff had adopted little Mater about a year ago. He was working a case in another town when got wind of a couple neglecting their little toddler. Always a softie for little kids, the Sheriff decided to check it out.

The house that the Sheriff found Mater in was nothing short of atrocious. The carpet was filthy, holes were in the walls; furniture, what little there was, was spewed which ever way. And there was tiny little Mater, crawling around in all that filth and disgust, all but completely abandoned by his parents; being that they were nowhere to be found.

By the end of the month, both of Mater's parents were in jail and the Sheriff had legally adopted the young toddler, and taken him home to Radiator Springs. To Raise him with his 'family'.

The Sheriff, as well as everyone else in Radiator Springs, told Doc that he should adopt a child.

Doc had put thought into the matter, but he never felt that he would make a very good father on his own. His patience had dwindled over the years, and he was at the office nearly around the clock.

Besides, with little Mater running around and Flo and Ramone expecting their first, Doc felt that was enough to suffice his want to be a dad. He was perfectly okay with being 'Unca Doc' as Mater calls him, for the time being.

However, that mentality changed as of right this moment.

Doc slowly dropped the note to his side and turned his attention to the little bundle of joy sitting in the center of the room.

Normally, an infant his age would start crying their head off in the presence of an unknown stranger; but little Lightning remained silent, for the most part.

The tiny baby only grunted a few times as he tried to lift and extend his tiny arm, curiously trying to reach for the mysterious man in front of him.

As Doc felt his heart melt, and with a few tears in his eyes, he shakingly extended his hand forward, allowing his finger to be grasped in the tiny hand.

"H-hi there, little guy," Doc choked a little, trying to contain himself, "that's a mighty strong grip you've got there."

Doc couldn't help but chuckle at the bewildered look on the baby's face as he held the massive in comparison finger in his tiny little fist.

Doc then tickled little Lightning's nose with the finger, cause a wide smile to appear, on both their faces.

Even with this first, small touch, Doc felt something grow in him that he thought he would never feel. The love a father has for his son. An hour ago, he had no idea this child even existed; and now there was no way he could imagine his life any further without this child in it. If the mother of this child were to come in that door at any moment, Doc wouldn't hand him over for anything.

This was his child now, his baby.

His little lightning bug.

* * *

So, what do you guys think?


	2. Welcome Home

Holy crap you guys! That is the biggest response I've ever gotten from a pilot chapter before, even greater than with SOTF.

You guys wanted more, so who am I to deny you!

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome Home

"Come on," Doc said, lifting the child out of his seat, "Let's get you outta there."

As Doc lifted baby Lightning up and held him against his chest, he felt like a brand new father holding his baby for the first time. And like a brand new father, he couldn't help the tears that were now flowing freely down his cheeks at the site of his new son resting in the crook of his arm.

Doc felt himself instinctively swaying his arms back and fourth to gently rock the baby to sleep; when he hit the reality that every new parent hits.

'Holy crap! I have a baby now!' Doc's mind rang out, 'What do I do? How am I going to do this? I don't even have a place set up for the baby to stay? They only teach you so much stuff in medical school! They don't tell you anything about how to raise a child!'

Doc mentally told himself to calm down, and take a few deep breaths.

"Okay, calm down," Doc quietly told himself, "You can do this, you can figure something out. You just have to take it day by day, that's it," Doc tried to reassure himself.

After a few moments, Doc felt himself calm down so he can think more clearly.

"I know there's one thing I definitely need to do first," Doc said looking over at the telephone on his desk.

Ring...ring...ring...

The Sheriff rolled over to face the clock, it was now 1:15 in the morning and he just crawled in the bed. He spent hours trying to get a hyped up three year old to bed, who was anxiously awaiting the arrival of Santa Claus, and just successfully slipped his present under the tree. Even though it wasn't exactly what the toddler wanted, the Sheriff hoped he would like it.

The biggest, and really only, thing on the toddler's Christmas list, somebody to play with. It was hard being the only child in this tiny town, and even harder to find someone to play with.

The Sheriff thought about getting the boy what every boy deserved, a dog. But handling both a dog and a three year old would put too much on the less than energetic sheriff. So for the time being, he got him a stuffed hound dog; until he got old enough for a real dog.

How little did he know that Mater's only Christmas wish was about to come true.

Ring...ring...ri..."Hello," the Sheriff groggily answered the phone.

"Sheriff," Doc shakingly said, "I think you might wanna come down to the clinic, you're not gone believe what was at the door."

* * *

"What in the name of God...," the Sheriff stood there with little Mater by his side, both of their eyes and mouths wide open.

"Sheriff, this is little Lightning McQueen," Doc stated still holding baby Lightning in his arms, "He, he's going to be my son," Doc said, not knowing any other way to put it.

The sheriff just stood there for a moment and looked at Doc like he had finally lost his mind.

"Doc," the sheriff finally stated, "Did you just hear the words that came out of your mouth? You, aren't SERIOUSLY, considering..."

"Oh I very well did hear the words that came out of my mouth," Doc retorted in his usual calm, yet slightly sarcastic, manner, "It took me a bit to come to grips with it myself, but I have never been more serious about ANYTHING in my entire life than when I say that this child will be my son," Doc boldly stated.

"And besides, you've all been trying to convince me to adopt for years. He'll make a fine member of our tiny town," Doc smiled, "And now little Mater can finally have someone to play with."

"Yeah Doc, but..."

"Did ya her tha Papa!" little Mater squealed astaticly, "Sana Clas muss've alrewee come n gav Unca Doc meh plesent by mis-mis-miscake! I finwee hav sumone to pway wif," Mater cried, jumping up and down he was so excited.

Both adults couldn't help but giggle at the toddler's sheer bliss of excitement.

"Why yes, yes he did Mater," Doc kindly said, kneeling down to Mater's level so he could see his new bundle of joy, "See, his name is Lightning McQueen."

Mater excitedly looked in the crook of Doc's arm, and it came to complete shock to hyped up toddler.

"He no big-nuf to do an-tang wif!" the toddler exclaimed, "Unca Doc, I thot he gon be lot big, lik meh!"

Both the sheriff and Doc had to laugh at that.

"He's just a baby right now, Mater. He'll grow, you just have to give him time," Doc told the toddler, "You know you were this tiny before?"

"I wuz, rewee?" Mater look flabbergasted.

"That's right, you were just a little baby too once; just like Lightning is now. You grew up, and Lightning will too," Doc said to the boy.

Mater remained silent for a few more moments as he stared at the baby in Doc's arm.

"Unca Doc, u thik meh n him gone b besfwinds?" Mater asked.

Doc just smiled and ruffled Mater's hair as he said, "I guarantee it."

* * *

"So this woman just pops up outta nowhere and just drops her kid off at a complete stranger's door, without one concern as to who might end her with her child?" the sheriff asked as Doc finished telling him everything.

"She was at the every end of her rope," Doc told the sheriff, handing him the note, "From the note, it sounds like she may have even been threatened if she didn't."

The sheriff just starred blankly over the note, not really caring about the explanation Doc gave, or the woman's for that matter. As far as the sheriff was concerned, baby Lightning's mother flat out abandoned him when she couldn't find a way to take care of him. Just like Mater's parent's done to him. In his eyes, this woman didn't deserve the sympathy Doc was giving.

But there is one thing the woman done that night that the sheriff thought was she done right. She couldn't have found a better man to raise her son.

* * *

"So, what are you going to do next?" the sheriff asked Doc, as they sat down in the small waiting room of the clinic, while Mater and Lightning were sleeping. Mater was fast asleep on the couch across from the two adults, and Doc placed Lightning in his carrier right next to them for time being while they discussed about what to do.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Doc said, "Legally, I know I have to get his birth certificate straightened out, and all that. But other than that, I have no idea."

"Parenthood is a day-by-day working process, Doc," the sheriff said, looking over at Mater, and then at Lightning, who Doc was rocking with his foot.

"One day, everything may go great," the sheriff said, "And then the next, you can't wait for the day to end."

Doc didn't say anything as he continued to look down at Lightning.

"But, you're a smart man. I think you can do it," the sheriff reassured him, "and if you need any help, we're all here to help ya out."

"Thank you, Sheriff," Doc said, "I greatly appreciate that."

"Flo gets ahold of him, you may not have to raise him at all," the sheriff joked, "She'll take him right off your hands."

"You may be right on that one," Doc gave a confirming half chuckle as he bent down to pick his sleeping baby up from his carrier, having a feeling that he may not get to hold him again once Flo gets ahold of him.

Flo loves children, especially babies. In the 10 years they have been married, Flo and Ramone have been trying everything they can to have a child of their very own. In the countless failed tries, the couple had given up on that dream and was about to just break down and adopt a child. They nearly went through with it until the sheriff adopted little Mater.

Seeing that buck-toothed, hazel eyed bundle of joy and energy rejuvenated their hope of trying to have their own. And after a few more tries, at long last, they finally got the news they've been waiting 10 long years to hear. Flo was finally pregnant.

She was currently five months along, and healthy as horse. And if you asked Ramone, he'd say she looked like one too. The couple is yet to find out what they were having yet, and at this point neither one of them could care less just so long as the baby was born happy and healthy.

* * *

Doc felt himself beginning to nod off as he held his sleeping child in his arms, but he shook himself awake so he wouldn't off the couch, child in hand.

"You 'bout to fall out, Doc?" the sheriff yawned.

"Yeah, it's been a rather eventful night," Doc said, "You don't look far behind me either."

The sheriff glanced over at at the clock, it was nearly four in the morning. And in just a few hours, they all were supposed to meet at the diner for Christmas breakfast. It's been a Radiator Springs tradition for ages. However, the sheriff felt that this year, they would be breaking that tradition.

"You need to get some sleep, and I need to get Mater in the bed," the sheriff said, popping his back as he stood up.

"You're right," Doc yawned, placing Lightning back in his seat, before he fell over cold with him in his arms, "I don't know where I'm gone lay him though, and I can't leave him in his carrier."

"Put him in the bed with ya," the sheriff said, picking up the sleeping Mater, "He'll be fine, just keep the covers from around his face and keep him away from the edge. I've had Mater a year and he just started sleeping in his own bed."

"Yeah, I could do that," Doc said, holding the door open for the sheriff, "I'll just be sure to turn on the fan so he won't smother."

"Good idea," the sheriff said, putting Mater in the back of squad car.

Doc walked over to his own car and fastened Lightning in.

"Good night Sheriff," Doc said before he got in his car, "I guess I'll see y'all at Flo's sometime in the morning."

"Oh don't you worry about that," the sheriff said, "You just go home, get you some rest and take care of that baby. We'll all figure something out."

"It's that baby's first Christmas after all, I'm sure we can all pull something together," the sheriff told Doc before he drove off.

If Doc wasn't too tired to really give a rat's rear end, he'd swear the sheriff already had something up his sleeve.

* * *

When Doc walked in his front door, he felt like a zombie. When he closed the door, he just plopped the stuff he had for Lightning that he got at the clinic on the couch, put the carrier on the floor, took off his shoes, got Lightning out, and made a direct B-Line towards his bedroom.

Before he plopped on the bed, he moved back the comforter and placed Lightning in the center of the bed. Doc almost laughed at the way he immediately sprawled out like he already owned the place.

Before he too crawled in the bed, he remembered to turn on the fan for Lightning.

Without even changing into his bed clothes, Doc just climbed in the bed right next to his new son.

Before he fell asleep, Doc lifted Lightning up and placed him on his chest.

It was incredible, Doc thought, how something so small could impact your life so much, so fast.

Even though he knew the road ahead of them both was going to long and trying, he wouldn't change this day, this moment, for anything in the whole world.

Doc looked down at his son, who was fast asleep on his chest, and smiled at the years that awaited them.

"I may not be the greatest dad in world, but I'm going to be the best I can," Doc said, kissing his son't forehead.

"Goodnight Lightning Bug, Merry Christmas."

* * *

I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I know I'll be pushing it, but I'm going to do everything I can to get the next chapter out to you all sometime next week. If I don't, I won't be able to update for a few weeks while the leech feasts on the insides.

Keep me inspired you guys and I'll be able get it out here sooner!


	3. Meet The Family

I am SOOOOOOO freaking sorry for the lack of updates you guys!

Seriously though, PLEASE forgive me! If you've stopped by my page, I written an explanation for the lack of updates. I've had alot going on, alot of traveling and images to work on have left little time to think of writing.

I hope this super long chapter can make up for the lack of updates.

* * *

Chapter 3: Meet The Family

'Boy, that was some dream last night,' was Doc's first thoughts as he regained consciousness from very needed deep sleep.

'I dreamed some woman dropped off her baby at my door, and that I was going to raise him,' Doc's half awake brain thought as he sat up.

"Too bad it was just a dream though, I was really getting attached to the little guy," Doc yawn as he went to rub is eyes, and didn't at all expect to find his glasses still perched on his face.

"Wha? Why do I still have my glasses on," Doc asked himself, "and my clothes on for that matter?" Doc questioned as he became more aware of himself.

'Wait a second...,' Doc's eyes suddenly widen as all the memories of the previous night's events hit him like a ton of bricks.

"That wasn't a dream!" Doc felt the blood drain from his face, "Oh my God, where's the baby? Where's Lightnin'?!"

Doc began frantically running his hands over every square inch of the bed, trying to search for the baby.

After the search on the bed became an obvious futile effort, Doc jumped off the bed and paced around infront of the bed, trying to calm himself down.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Doc tried to tell himself, taking a few deep breaths, "I made sure he wasn't anywhere near the edge, so he couldn't have fallen off. He's not on the bed, so where could he be?"

When Doc calmed down enough, he then realized there was noise coming from elsewhere in his house.

"What on earth?" Doc said as he walked to his bedroom door that was now ajar, which he remembered closing the night before.

A panic almost swept over Doc as the split second as the thought of someone breaking in and kidnapping his new son entered into his mind; but Doc knew the literal chances of that that actually happened were next to nothing.

Still...

Doc nervously snatched open the door, almost expecting the kidnapper to be on the other side.

When he yanked open the door, he yelped in surprise.

"Hehe, did I scur you Unca Doc?"

Instead of a mad towering kidnapper standing at the doorway, there stood little Mater, giggling like a tiny little hyena.

"Oh Mater," Doc breathed a sigh of relief, "You did scare me there squirt," Doc kneeled down and ruffled the toddler's messy brown hair.

"Sury Unca Doc, I not mean ta scur ya," Mater said, looking up at Doc, "Papa tol meh ta com n get ya er yer bricfis is gon get cold."

'Breakfast?' Doc though, 'I ought to have known the Sheriff had something up his sleeve.'

"Say Mater, you wouldn't happen to know where Lightning is do you?" Doc smiled at the toddler, already having a mind as to where his son was.

"I sur do!" Mater excitedly said, "I pwayed wif im, n I helped Papa mak im a bo'lle, n Mama Flo's n ev-one had 'im nurly all morin'!"

'Thought so,' Doc smiled at the thought of the town getting to know their new son, and especially of Flo hugging and loving on the tiny little baby to pieces.

"Come on, Squirt," Doc smiled, picking Mater up, "Let's go see what they're up too."

* * *

"Aren't you just the cutest little thing I ever did see," Flo cooed what seemed to be the 100th time at the wide awake baby in the crook of her arm.

"Honey, I think you've told him that about 100 times already," Ramone said as he leaned back in his seat at the kitchen table.

"And I'll say it a hundred more," Flo loving said as she lifted the baby up and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

When the sheriff rallied them all up bright and early that morning, everyone thought the aging sheriff had finally lost it when he told them all Doc had a very special present delivered that night.

Not even Flo believed him, until little ecstatic Mater run up to her and told her all about his new best friend that Sana Clas delivered to his Unca Doc.

"Mama Flo, Mama Flo! Ya got ta com n se wha Sana Clas gav Unca Doc fer Chri-mas!" Mater excitedly told her as she lifted the toddler up to her hip.

"What did Santa bring Doc?" Flo smiled as she asked the gleaming child.

"He bung 'im a babeh! He's a wittle babeh, lik teh one in you bewee. He got fuzly har n eys bwue lik teh sky. N ges wha? Meh n 'im gon be besfwinds!" Mater squealed.

After hearing the innocent and very excited three year old, they all immediately went over to the physician's home and, due to the spare keys he gave to both the sheriff and Flo, they made their way right in. Flo made a B-line to Doc's bedroom and felt her heart melt at the sight.

Doc was passed out on the bed and wrapped in his arms, was a tiny, wide awake baby.

Flo was having a little squealing moment inside as she quietly tiptoed toward the pair, and very gently lifted the baby out of his father's arms. Doc not so much as stired.

Baby Lightning on the other hand, when Flo first tried to pry him from Doc's arms, did get just a little bit fussy. He was happy and content right there in his daddy's arms, he didn't want to moved by anyone else.

"No no no, shhhhh, it's okay," Flo cooed, lifting up the 'fixing to get royally mad in 2.5 seconds' baby and placed him in the crook her arm.

Baby Lightning then immediately stopped getting fussy. Lightning stared up at the woman holding him with those big sapphire eyes and just smiled. Like he was saying, 'Oh hi there. Are you my new mommy?'

Flo might as well be his new mommy, she already loved him like he was her own son.

"Hi there, darlin'," Flo cooed over the baby as she tip toed quietly back out of the room, "Aren't you just so precious!"

From that moment, the only time she set the baby down was to cook. And that was only after the others convinced her that she didn't need to have the baby around the stove while she was cooking.

While she was cooking, and while they all waited on Doc to finally rise from his dead like slumber, the town's residents got acquainted with their new family member.

First Ramone held him, as he was a father-to-be. And he couldn't help but laugh at how wide Lightning's eyes got when he got a look at Ramone's brigh red and green Christmas themed hair.

"Well hi there, my other Little Man. You trin' to get my hair?" Ramone chuckled as Lightning done his best to lift his little arm up as high as he could to try and reach the fascinating strands.

Ramone leaned his head down to Lightning's face and shook his hair over the baby's face, causing a ecstatic smile and a giggle or two to escape from the child.

"Awww," everyone in the two adjoining rooms said in unison as they heard the tiny child's, for all they knew, first giggle.

"I wana see 'im 'Mone," Ramone heard as he felt a tug on his pants leg; causing him to look down to his side to see the big hazel eyes of his first little man, Mater clenching onto his new stuffed dog, who he graciously called Raggie.

"Hi Witenin',"Mater happily said as Ramone lowered Lightning down where Mater could see him, "Ya wana pway wif Raggie?" Mater innocently asked his baby best friend, holding up his stuffed toy as a token of their friendship.

Baby Lightning gave a reaffirming smile to the toddler, which according to Ramone's guesstimation translation meant, 'Sup bro?' or 'Heck yeah I wanna play with with Raggie!'

"Let me get him, Ramone," the sheriff said.

Ramone gently handed the baby over to the sheriff, who couldn't contain a smile as the bundle of joy was placed in his arms.

"Hi there, Little Lightning," the sheriff said to the baby as he made his way back to his seat on the couch, Mater following him along like a puppy.

"I didn't get ta hold ya much last night," the sheriff smiled at the baby.

"I wana pway wif 'im Papa," Mater said, pouting that he hadn't gotten to play with his best friend yet.

The sheriff shifted Lightning in his arms so he could face the anxious toddler directly infront of him.

"He doesn't know how to play yet, Mater," the sheriff told the toddler, "He's too little right now."

"I'll tec 'im how ta pway 'en," Mater excitedly said, "tat way, wen ese big nuff, he be weal goo a' it."

Mater then held up his beloved Raggie and began to play like it was walking up to the baby, and then suddenly held the toy up and shook it in the baby's face.

The sheriff was about to scold the toddler for scaring him when the baby's eyes widen twice their size, until another smile and slight giggle was coming from the tiny child.

"Se ther Papa, he wikes it," Mater happily said, as he repeated the action until Lightning was trying to reach the toy.

"Ya wana hol' it Witenin'?" Mater asked, handing Raggie to the baby, only to have it fall to the floor when the baby tried to grab ahold of the toy.

"P-ut 'im on teh flor Papa, he wans ta get it," Mater almost demanded.

"I can't get down on the floor now Mater," the sheriff told him.

"Here, let us hold him," Fillmore said, sitting on the floor near the two.

"Careful with him now," the sheriff said as he handed the baby over to Fillmore.

"Don't worry, I ain't gone drop him," Fillmore said as he took the infant in his arms.

"Well hi there Little Guy," Fillmore smiled at the baby, causing another grin to appear on the child.

Fillmore grabbed a couple of pillows from the couch so he could prop the child up.

"You're the first teeny baby I've seen in years, Little Buddy," Fillmore said the infant, whose attention was then reverted back to trying to get Raggie.

Determination shined brightly in Lightning's big blue eyes as he tried his very hardest to reach the toy. With a little bit of help from Mater, he finally wrapped his tiny fist around the arm of toy and grasped ahold of it with all his might.

A proud smile of accomplishment shined brightly on the baby's face, followed by a heartfelt giggle.

"He's a determined little fellow already," Sarge smirked sternly, "He'd make a fine soldier someday."

Fillmore could only roll his eyes and shake his head at the war veteran's comment.

"Wars and violence doesn't solve a thing Sarge," Fillmore told his friend.

"Don't pull that hippie crap Fillmore," Sarge replied, "I was just saying that with the baby's determination shining already, that we would make a good soldier. This country needs determination and will in it's youth."

"Well that doesn't mean he'll grow up to be a soldier," Fillmore said, "He might grow up to be the next Jimmy Hendrix for all you know."

"Oh yeah right Fillmore!" Sarge retorted, "And I suppose Mater is going to be a spy for the Queen when he grows up as well."

As the two adults continued bickering back and forth, their arguing was causing baby Lightning's big blue eyes to turn teary as he was fixing to let out a loud wail.

"Sarge! Fillmore! You two quit that fussing, you're upsetting the baby," Lizzie reprimanded the two bickering adults by smacking them on the back of the head with her shoe.

"Hand me that tiny honey," Lizzie told them.

As Fillmore handed the child over to Lizzie, Sarge mumbled under his breath, "Who says violence doesn't solve anything?"

"Why merry Christmas, tiny honey," Lizzie cooed at the baby, wiping the little tears that were forming from his eyes, "Were those two hard heads upsetting that baby? We're going to get those two one of these days."

Baby Lightning instantly became calm again as the elderly woman began to rock him in her rocking chair, that Doc had in his living room just for her. But, before long, the soothing rocking rhythm began to lull it's much older occupant to sleep.

"Poor Lizzie, get her rocking in that chair and she's out like a light," the Sheriff said.

"Guido and I would-a like to-a hold the baby-a next-a," Luigi spoke up for his friend and himself.

Fillmore quietly tiptoed over toward Lizzie and gently lifted the baby out her arms to hand to his two Italian friends.

"Guido, look-a at those big-a blue eyes-a," Luigi said as he took Lightning in his arms.

"Sí sí," Guido smiled as he leaned down to look at the tiny child directly, tapping the baby on the nose with his finger, "Sono brillanti come zaffari!"

Baby Lightning could only give the two adults a puzzling look as he grunted several times, as if he were trying to say something.

"Are you-a trying to-a talk to-a us, Little One?" Luigi happily asked the infant.

Infact, Baby Lightning was trying to talk to them. Those grunts he uttered was babese for, "Now who the heck are you two? And why is everyone passing me around! I'm hungry and I want my daddy!"

Lightning's big brilliant sapphire eyes then turned teary as he out a loud wail.

"Oh no-a, what's-a wrong-a Little One," Luigi cooed, gently swaying the baby in his arms, but to no avail. The gentle swaying only succeeded in making the tiny baby's empty stomach grow worse.

Luigi and Guido looked horrified as the baby was just about to scream his lungs out, when two strong, yet gentle hands lifted the crying infant from their arms.

"I've got him," Red said calmly as he took the child in his arms.

The 6' 5" towering firefighter held the child close to his chest as he gently began patting his back, as he bounced the child gently in his arms.

"Swaying on an empty stomach will get him sick," Red quietly told the bunch, "It comforts babies when they can hear your heart beat, it can help synchronize theirs."

Being the quiet one of the bunch, no one really knew that much about Red other than what little he's told them. He comes from a small town in Nebraska and he was raised in a large family; that was pretty much all the residents knew about him. What they didn't know was that he was the oldest of 11 children his mother and father bore, and he also was the one who helped tend to the smallest children.

Within a few minutes, the infant calmed down, causing a warm smile to appear on man's face.

"Mater, can you do me a big favor?" Red kindly asked the toddler, "Can you look inside that bag over there and look for me a bottle and a tub that has a lid on it. One should be in there."

"Yea sir Misser Red!" the toddler said, happy to help anyway he could.

With the help of the his papa, Mater quickly found what he was told to retrieve from the bag that was now on the floor by the couch.

With the help of his papa, Mater quickly retrieved the requested items and was about to happily hop over and hand the items to the towering adult, when the Sheriff took ahold of items.

"Ya wanna help me fix Lightnin' a bottle, Mater?" the Sheriff kindly asked his son as he stood up from the couch to head into the kitchen.

"Yea! I wana help!" Mater happily said as he followed his father into the kitchen.

"Alrighty, that should be good," the Sheriff said as he tested the milk on his wrist, "Here ya go Mater, take this to Red, okay?"

"Okay Papa, I goss it," Mater said as he took the warm bottle of milk to its destination.

"Thank you Mater," Red smiled down at the toddler.

"You hungry Little One?" Red's question being answered when Baby Lightning immediately latched onto the nipple of the bottle.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Red smiled down at the child.

Within ten minutes, Lightning had completely finished his bottle and, thanks to a few hearty pats on the back from Red, let out a burp that would make a grown man proud.

"'Cuse u Wightnin'," Mater giggled.

* * *

"Alrighty y'all, breakfast is ready," Flo announced to the crew as she out away her apron.

"Red, hand over that baby, and go fix your plate," Flo almost demanded the man.

"Yes ma'am," Red obeyed as he gently handed the baby over to the woman.

Baby Lightning greeted his 'Mama Flo', as she now proclaimed herself, with a big smile as she took him into her arms.

"Hi, Darlin'," Flo cooed over the tiny bundle of joy, "Did you eat? You feelin' better now?" Which Baby Lightning promptly answered with another burp.

"I think that's a yes," Ramone said.

"Hey Mater, why don't you go wake up Uncle Doc and tell him his breakfast is getting cold," the Sheriff told his son as the adults gathered around in the two adjoining rooms to eat their breakfast.

"Okay Papa," Mater said as he went off into the other part of the house.

* * *

"I wonder what's keeping them," the Sheriff said after about 5 minutes had passed without either one of the two emerging from the back part of the house.

Just as he was about to go searching for them, the Sheriff saw a tall figure emerge from the dark hallway.

"There you two are," the Sheriff happily greeted Doc, who was carrying Mater on his hip, as they came into the crowded kitchen.

"Well I see y'all have met my son," Doc smiled as he saw his child being surrounded by the love that was their made up family.

"I scured Unca Doc Papa," Mater giggled.

"You did?" the Sheriff said as he took Mater from Doc hand sat him at the table.

"How'd you sleep?" the Sheriff said to Doc.

"Hard, I didn't even hear any commotion," Doc told his friend, making a B-line over towards the woman who had 'their' son.

"Good morning Lightning," Doc happily said the baby, "You're Mama Flo got you?" Doc couldn't help himself but to coo at the tiny child.

Lightning responded to the sight of his daddy with a big smile.

Flo giggled, "He wants his daddy now."

"Has he been good?" Doc asked as he took his child into his arms.

"He's been an absolute joy!" Flo praised, "He got just a little bit fussy when he got hungry, but Red fed him and now he's just as happy as a clam."

"That's great," Doc said relieved, "I'm so glad he was good for you all," Doc smiled down at his son.

"He knew we were his family already," Flo smiled down at the bright eyed child.

Last night, when Doc first laid eyes on this child, he was amazed when the baby not so much as uttered a frown to him; like he had already knew him and accepted him as his father.

In the short time that he's had him, Doc had found time to wonder how his new son would take to the residents of his tiny town. Would he take to them as he had taken to him? He's seen cases where some babies just flat don't like certain people. He was so glad this wasn't one of those cases; as Doc desperately knew he would be relying on this entire village to help raise his child.

'No, he's not just my child,' Doc corrected his thinking, 'he's All of ours.'

Doc smiled, "He's part of our big, happy family now."

"Always has, and always will."


End file.
